stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Timothy Morgan
Timothy Morgan was a human who lived on Earth in the late 20th and 21st centuries, and the alter ego of Timothy Sinclair in an Orb experience. ( ) Early life Timothy Sean McAllister was born in Carrickfergus, Northern Ireland on 22 June 1983. His mother was an Irish woman and his father was an American naval officer attached to the US Consulate in Belfast. Tim's parents were killed in an IRA bombing when he was six months old. He was placed in the care of the Christian brothers. In 1985 he was adopted by an American couple, and given the name Timothy Lawrence Morgan. The Morgans lived near Baltimore, Maryland. On 28 January 1986, the Morgans watched news reports as the Challenger space shuttle exploded, and Tim uttered his first complete sentence, "Are the spacemen okay?" For his third birthday, Tim's parents took him to the Maryland Science Center. While walking through Harborplace, Tim became separated from his parents, and encountered both an Orb and the Darrum entity. From that point on, he began having dreams and visions of the distant future. Tim began reading at a very early age. As he grew up, his favorite stories were mysteries and science fiction, and he especially loved the Deep Space Nine tales written by Benny Russell. Those stories inspired him, and he developed a love for both astronomy and writing. He was also fond of the StarQuest television series created by Eugene Bradenbury, based on Russell's stories. When StarQuest: The Next Generation premiered in 1987, Tim became an instant fan at the age of four. Teenage years In 1999, Morgan began working at Beachmont Camp north of Baltimore during their summer camp program. There he met Ben Donaldson, and despite a rocky start, the two became close friends. He also met Steve Cunningham, who would become his mentor. In July, Tim attended a young writer's conference in Baltimore, and met 65-year old Benny Russell. During a break, Tim was excited when Russell came over to talk with him, having been a fan of Russell's stories all his life. That night, as Tim walked home, he saw a strange light coming from an alley, and found an Orb – just like the one that Benny Russell found in 1940. Tim had a vision of a starship called the Pendragon, and began to write stories about the ship and its crew, using his initials "T.L. Morgan." Tim spent September 1999 traveling on a lecture tour with Cunningham, Donaldson and Chris Raleigh (who was a human host for Darrum). Tim would travel with Cunningham on numerous occasions. In 2001, Morgan lost an appointment to the United States Naval Academy because of a leg injury, while Donaldson left to join the United States Coast Guard. When the Iraq conflict broke out a year later, he tried to enlist in the Navy, but was again rejected. Still unsure of his career path, Morgan enrolled in Chesapeake Community College in January 2003. One night while attending the school's guest lecture series on writing, he again met Benny Russell. Tim and Benny later talked over dinner at O'Brien's Pub, and afterwards, walked through a park, stargazing. They saw a shooting star, which turned out to be a meteorite that landed near the lake. Tim was even more intrigued when Benny seemed to know all about the luminous, glowing Orb that they found, having seen one like it himself years before. At that moment, he had another vision of the future, of the ''Pendragon'' and Captain Timothy Sinclair. When the vision faded, Tim found Russell having a heart attack. With his dying breath, Benny told Tim "it's your time now," and to follow his dreams and keep the vision alive. The next morning, Tim awoke, thinking the previous night to be a dream. But he remembered Benny's words, and saw an image of the Orb in his apartment. He soon transferred his credits to Whitcomb College on the west coast, and moved to California, to begin an internship at Promontory Pictures in the script-editing department. Career Over the next four years, Tim became a senior script editor, and began writing scripts for series such as The Advocate; True North; The Imposter; Dixon Hill, Private Eye; and two StarQuest spinoffs - Sojourner and Exploration (a prequel). Neither of the latter series matched the success of the two previous spinoffs, The Next Generation and Star Station Six (the latter, a blatant ripoff of Benny Russell's Deep Space Nine stories), though both seemed to please executive producers Dick Sherman and Brandon Sagha. In 2007, Morgan worked on the production team for the Promontory Pictures movie N.Y. Incidental. After shooting wrapped, he met independent producer Peter Matthew Starzewsky, creator of the Nineveh Five and Legend of the Crusaders science fiction series. Impressed with Tim's work, PMS (as Starzewsky is known to his fans) asked his help in creating a new Nineveh Five sequel. Tim accepted the offer, though wrote under the pen name of "Jeffrey Ellington." The new series was called Alliance Rising. Produced by P. Matthew Starzewsky and Jeffrey Ellington, it became a success after its first season. Promontory Pictures executives were desperate for a new starQuest spin-off to counter the Verner Bros. Pictures smash hit. When Sherman and Sagha failed to impress Promontory's Powers-That-Be with their lackluster ideas, they released the executives from from their contracts and turned to Morgan, who proposed starQuest: Pendragon. Promontory's Vice President of Programming Wes Mooney loved the idea, and offered Tim the position of Executive Producer over the entire starQuest franchise. Tim accepted on condition that the contract would not bind him to Promontory exclusively, allowing him to pursue independent projects or work with other companies. Mooney grudgingly accepted and Tim continued to write scripts for Alliance Rising as Jeff Ellington and began developing a Quantum Slide sequel film with Cosmos Pictures. On 8 September 2009, starQuest: Pendragon premiered on the Allied Promontory Network, staring Pierce Swanson as Captain Sinclair and Mal Gibbons as Commander Twining. Within weeks, it received rave reviews from both Questors and critics alike, saying that it harkened back to the glory days of the franchise and breathed new life into it. Tim Morgan was hailed as "the next Gene Bradenbury," but he deflected the accolades onto the staff writers and the memory of Benny Russell. Two months later, Quantum Slide: The Return was released in theaters, starring Scott Beckett and Jerry O'Quinn, and produced by David P. Balthesario and Jeff Ellington. It was a bonafide hit, paving the way for two more movie sequels, and a new Quantum Slide series over the next six years, though by his choice, Tim Morgan would serve only as Creative Consultant. By 2013, Morgan had amassed enough capitol to begin his own production company, Excalibur Productions, which initially operated out of the Promontory Pictures lot. He rejected Promontory’s proposal to start another starQuest spinoff to run concurrently with Pendragon. The next year, Excalibur Productions' first feature film, The Oath, was released to critical acclaim. Tim Morgan’s dream of directing a theatrical film had come true, and he began work on the script for Out of the Darkness. When starQuest: Pendragon finished its seven-year run in 2016, Promontory executives attempted to wrest control of the next series from Tim. During a pre-court meeting, he had another Orb vision, and was able to prove that years before Gene Bradenbury played upon the drugged Benny Russell and plagiarized his ideas to create starQuest. To save face, Promontory turned over the rights of the starQuest franchise to Excalibur Productions, and publicly acknowledged Benny Russell as the inspiration for the show. Excalibur Productions then bought the old Monumental Pictures lot, and renovated it. Tim launched the starQuest: Liberty series, and continued to work with Balthesario and Starzewsky. Later life Tim Morgan survived World War III, and was a witness to the first contact between humans and Vulcans on 5 April 2063. He died not long after his 80th birthday. Category:Humans Category:Star Trek: Pendragon